


She's sweeter than Peaches and Cream. (Bucharest)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: In Bloom | Femslash Edition 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dinner, F/F, Female Friendship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lingerie, Lube, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: There's nothing more natural than a love for  a woman.How could this love ever be wrong.Everybody needs to feel loved.Why not enjoy the gift of love and passion.No one can resist such a lovely and tempting  brunette.Indulging herself  kissing  and touching.Until she feels completely fill.Join in their feast...Tonight Natasha take you on a journey through her fantasies and deepest  temptations.She'll face her inner desires .And at the end she realize the meaning of passion, trust, comfort and something more.The next temptations will serve as an appetizer for tonight.Enjoy this second edition of chocolate infusion.You definitely won't get enough of this beautiful ladies.ù
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: In Bloom | Femslash Edition 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502684
Kudos: 56





	1. The Beauty Of Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Blackhill Family... 
> 
> The second part of Chocolate Infusion finally it's here.
> 
> The first city was Amsterdam.
> 
> And now the second is Bucharest.
> 
> Chocolate Infusion is a cities series compilation.  
> (Amsterdam, Bucharest, Nueva York, Miami, Prague, London, Mumbai, Boom and Montreal.)
> 
> Where blackhill is the main pairing, through different universes.
> 
> I really hope enjoy this edition . And enjoy this incredible holidays.

When the taxi lurched to a sudden stop, Natasha nearly fell off the back seat  
"Iată hotelul tău, domnișoară.!" The driver said, his right hand gesturing at the Rhine Grand Hotel entrance.

The hotel may be nice, maybe less luxurious compared to the luxurious hotel that Stark offered her, but at least here she was in the midst of good memories.

  
Her safe and happy place.

  
The driver happily carried her bag into the hotel entrance, and when he returned she tipped him, he tipped his head, they smiled at each other, and at the least she entered the hotel to begin her weekend in Bucharest.

Natasha needs a weekend away from. The fall of SHIELD, far from annoying journalists and awkward questions, far from angry politicians, who believe they are right. She only needs a little break, of the search for her parents in Russia, that consumed all her energy.

Three days alone in Bucharest was she needed before returning to reality in New York, back to Stark Tower. Everyone had their city of dreams, and for Natasha it was Bucharest, one of her favorites. This was her first time in five long years, when she visited Melina and Alexei.

She smiles at the memory.

Natasha was already electrified by the place.

The lobby of the hotel was minuscule, another woman evidently a new guest, who standing unattended at the desk with her luggage at her side, looking at her phone.  
Natasha recognizes that pretty brown hair anywhere.

  
A big smile spread on her face when she saw the brunette muttering to herself.   
Natasha's luggage sat nearby under a rubber plant.

  
"Agent Hill, it’s everything alright." The redhead asked with a funny voice.  


  
The other woman raised her face, smiling when she looked at Natasha. "Romanov, do you speak Romanian? Cause, I regret to inform you, that you will have to wait. A young girl was here a few minutes ago, the she said she'd be back in a moment, with horrible English and she left, probably we will grow old here waiting."

Natasha smiled at her best friend. "It's not the Raddison Blu Hotel, right? But it's quite comfortable, Hill. I stayed here once years ago and I liked it, comfortable and private."

Maria seemed relieved. The attractive woman with a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with open top buttons showing her cleavage, a black leather jacket, her brown hair in a perfect bun. And big blue eyes that Natasha knew very well.

A business woman, the redhead thought.   
Natasha didn't know whats her favorite vision was, the hard and strong commander or the rough and strong business woman.

Both were beautiful, obviously.

It was a pleasant surprise to find Maria here. Listening Maria's pleasant voice was comfortable. The same soft voice she heard a million times in her ear when Natasha was under agent Hill command, listening Maria's orders on missions.

A good memory of the old days, as an agent of SHIELD.

  
Natasha and Maria were best friends. But it was always something stronger and bigger. Both women shared a strong bond.

A bond built on blood, bullets holes, wounds, broken bones, sharing lazy moments in safe houses, Italian food, bottles of wine, coffees on long nights of vigilance, and drinking beer in Maria's office.

  
"Well, that's good news," Maria said. "This is my first trip to Bucharest and I had to make the reservation here from Prague in a hurry, the city is celebrating. Tomorrow is Dragobete celebration and nothing else seemed to be available. At least that's what Pepper told me." Then she smiled and hugged Natasha. "I'm happy to see you again Nat, it's great to see a familiar face after ... well, you know."

Natasha smiling, slipped her arms around Maria's waist enjoying the other woman's touch. "It's good to see you too, Maria." Sighing the redhead continue. "Yes, it was really hard after D.C. and Capitol Hill, for everyone of us. So… Business or Pleasure? A mission or holidays?" Natasha whispered softly.

  
“Oh, business and pleasure, I don't know anyone in Bucharest. I'm here on an adventure, just for the weekend. The Nature One team changed the date of the meeting. ”With a soft chuckle, Maria let go the redhead. "Until then, I'm stuck here." She saw around the hotel.

"Well, a lucky coincidence, me too." Natasha smiled. "Tony said you and Pepper were in ... Slovakia or ...?"

"Prague. I swear by Thor, the poor man will be a genius, but sometimes he can be just a distracted little boy."

"Prague. Nice city".

"Yes it is." Maria smiled brightly "So you’ve been there?"

"Years ago. As Noelle Renand."

  
At that moment, the hotel-keeper, young girl arrived, muttering something in Romanian and then smiling at the women. "Buna Dimineata."

Natasha stood by as Maria registered and handed over her passport. Natasha can't help looking at her. After all, she was just only a human and Maria is worthy of being admired.

Oh yes, Maria was very pretty. The same soft brown hair, and her delicious figure. Natasha felt a sudden wave of heat and emotion.  
She thought, maybe make her move and invite the commander to an a date. Natasha not had a dates after all these years.

When Maria finished at the desk, Natasha said: "Since we are both stuck here, if you've nothing special planned for tonight, why don't we have dinner together?"

“Oh, I’d love that, Nat.” Maria gave her a broad smile.

  
With one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, Maria left Natasha behind.

“I'm going love Bucharest! " thought the brunette.

________

Maria spun around on her toes as she entered in her room.

She had kicked her shoes off and all but danced around the room. She was so glad she had decided to come. Pepper sent Robert Gallagher, the poor man suffered an accident at home. 

And Maria replaced the man at the last minute.

The city was beautiful, the day was still young and she found her best friend. How delightful! Maria thought.

It was a shame, the meeting be cancelled. Nature One's projects to reduce carbon emissions were really interesting. But visiting a new city would be awesome . Maybe explore the Lipscani district and taste a Papanaşi.

This weekend just for her, without work plans.

Maria felt ... well, excited was the only word she could think of. A feeling she didn't feel in so many years. They had already finished their work (for now) and there were no extensive meetings with men with big egos as their wallets. 

  
Thanks to the heavens. Pepper called her notifying her about the cancellation of the meeting. The rescheduling of the meeting on Monday. Her boss ordered Maria to have fun and stay in the city of Bucharest until Monday.

  
Maria Hill was a model worker, who obeyed the orders of her boss. 

She snatched up her bags, called a cab and caught the flight from Prague to Bucharest. Pepper made sure to send a driver from the company that had taken her to the hotel. There she had finally started to think twice about the feeling of discomfort when she was left alone standing by herself in the hotel lobby.

  
The discomfort disappeared until ... Maria saw Natasha's happy face.

  
It was not the first time she was alone in a foreign country. She spoke very little Romanian, she had learned, thanks to the lessons of Sharon, who lived in the city as an undercover agent in the past. But she suspected that the bad level of Romanian she had learned was not going to be useful.

Susan had half thought she must be a Frenchwoman, with her air of sophistication. It had been wonderful to learn the taller, attractive woman was not only American, but warm and friendly.

It had been wonderful to know the attractive red-haired woman not only spoke Romanian, but also remained sweet, warm and friendly, behind the mask she wore.

Speaking of that. "For Thor’s sake," Maria lite looked at her phone. She needed to hurry if she was going to meet Natasha on time. She slipped off the clothes and made for the shower. She stopped a minute as she passed the full-length mirror and studied herself, the cut in her ribs was healing satisfactorily, a former SHIELD agent tried to kill her after her son, a SHIELD pilot was injured in the attack of the winter soldier. Maria sighed shakily.

  
Her mind turned into more pleasant thoughts.

When she entered the shower, a vague thought crossed his mind. He wondered what Natasha looked like in the shower, Maria thought.

  
"Where did that come from?" she thought too.

Oh well. Perhaps it was at that moment when Natasha's expressive face seemed to indicate she wanted to go out with her the night. A strange tingle ran down through Maria's body, remembering the look Natasha had given her. Maria finished her quick shower and hurried to get dressed. 

When she looked through her underwear, she had to laugh. So she put on her black lace panties and black bra before wiggling on a black dress. She fixed her makeup, put on some heels and checked the time. It was time to meet Natasha. Taking her leather jacket from the bed Maria smiled.

Tonight was going to be fun.

________

In Natasha's room

Drying her red hair. Natasha dressed for dinner, but still wearing only panties and a bra, she remembered a small restaurant near Herâstrâu parque where they could have a quiet dinner without the usual crowd of people, breathing down their necks.

  
  
She knew why, she had to admit it to herself. She wished the dinner was perfect. Thanks to her history of undercover missions and one night sex. Natasha promised not to fall into her old habits, she felt strongly attracted towards Maria for many years. She drowned out the need and desire she felt for the commander, with other girls.  
Natasha knew herself. Leave old habits behind. On some undercover missions, Natasha enjoyed having fun. And not be herself. Live the life of a normal girl for one night. 

Just be free. Go to the exclusive clubs in the city. She always looked at women, felt stimulated by the images of attractive women barely dressed, dancing on the dance floor until dawn.

  
Natasha lived life in a frenzy, parties, alcohol, women, missions and more missions. Until her irresponsibility punch her in the face. After SHIELD fell and a bullet tore her shoulder, finally the world met the real Natasha.

She also promised Laura, to look for something more than a warm body to spend the night. Natasha, want it. The things with Maria it was always something else. Natasha thought with fun.

She want something more than a casual acquaintance with her.

  
Yes, it was true. This was Bucharest, right? The city of magic. Perhaps after all these years of excess, what Natasha needed was to live a great adventure with Maria, as the old days. And maybe get more dates and meet Hill in New York.

  
Natasha's new mission, just get the girl tonight.

  
Until now she had avoided any intimacy with another woman during his break time. Even date someone.

Was that about to change? Why not?. But then all this reflection might be irrelevant. She didn't know anything about Maria's private life, maybe she might be horrified at the idea of any physical intimacy with another woman. Maybe she wasn't in women. Maybe Maria was seeing someone.

_(Stop thinking and get dressed, Romanov.)_ She thought. 

She found a black sleeveless blouse the fabric covered her chest highlighting her breasts. She decided to wear tight black jeans tonight, climbed them up his legs, thighs and hips and her red leather jacket. Around her neck, she tied her arrow necklace 

A reminder of her adopted family. Finally she put on high-heeled boots with laces she had bought in Budapest.

Finished, at least. But when she looked at herself in the full-length mirror near the door, she wondered if he looked bad or the styleless. But she hadn't brought anything more glamorous than this, so it had to do.

Tonight she wasn't Natalie, Nadia, Nadine, Narin or Noelle.

Just Natalia the the red room girl.

She looked at his phone: they'd arranged to meet in the hotel lobby at seven, and it was time to go.


	2. She's a living dream.

  
Maria ran down the hall and into the elevator. She didn't want to keep Natasha waiting. It just seemed important to make a good impression on her friend being on time. She left the elevator when stopped.  
She almost gasped as she saw Natasha. The Russian was on showing her back. The black jeans hugged the redhead's ass and legs in the most delicious way, her long red hair falling down her back. Natasha looked incredibly beautiful.  
  
Natasha turned and smiled at her. Maria felt that same strange tinglle as Natasha's eyes seemed to travel completely over her body. Grabbed by a sudden impulse, Maria winked at Natasha and spoke. "Hey, I'm ready for our date."

Maria thought she was going to die. She knew that Natasha was going to think she was some kind of idiot. Instead, the other woman smiled softly and offered Maria her hand. "You look lovely Maria." Natasha escorted Maria to the street where a taxi was already waiting. She instructed the driver directions, then told Maria about the restaurant.

  
On the way they talked, the usual talk of "friends, places, music, food." Maria talked about Fury in Austria and Sharon's new job at the CIA. She discovered the crazy life of Natasha, her trip to Russia and the reason for her stay in that country. Maria offered her help finding her parents, Natasha thanked Maria for her noble offer.

The minutes passed and they discovered that they both enjoyed jazz, Natasha mentioned a little and lovely place she had been before and suggested that they go there after dinner. 

Maria thought again about how lucky she had been to find Natasha. The more she knew the Russian woman, the more she liked it. At the same time, a deep connection appeared. Chemistry, with every Natasha’s word.

Maria felt happy.

She had no idea what it was, except that somehow there seemed to be a connection between them, since her and Natasha's days as rookies, and that bond grew stronger over the years.

  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Natasha paid the driver and got out first. It seemed natural for her to offer Maria her hand as she slid across the seat. In clambering out, Maria felt her dress ride all the way up until she realized her tiny panties must be showing. She looked up to see Natasha's eyes fixed on her legs. Maria quickly tugged her dress down and walked in the door, feeling her cheeks flush.

  
While they waited to seated, Maria's mind whirled. Did Natasha really look at her legs or was she seeing things? Maria was not exactly inexperienced in other women. However, only three significant relationships and Alisson her neighbor had limited herself to some kisses and caresses years ago. She had always been intrigued by the idea of getting something else, but she didn't know anyone relevant and less worthy of falling in love, someone worth the risk.

After that she hadn't thought about it again. She looked at the lovely woman next to her. Surprising herself again, she realized her hand was still on Natasha's hand.  
Well, certainly this was going to be an interesting weekend...

_________

  
While they chatted way through dinner and a bottle of wine, Natasha's thoughts were confused. What did she want? She felt a growing sexual attraction towards this bright-eyed woman, but she wasn't sure if she should act on it , this woman was her best friend after all. Also if Maria felt the same, or if the idea was simply silly to fall into her M.O. and the result of sex with Maria would become devastating and the woman would not want to see her anymore.  
Natasha's heart hurts just thinking of Maria hating her.  
  
Or maybe the current situation had nothing to do with this and the crux of the matter was that she wanted to be in bed with the woman. This beautiful woman, anyway.

Her throat dried, Natasha was not blind, she remembered Maria's exposed legs, her sudden lust as she looked at those lovely thighs. Had Maria noticed?

And now, as they talked, her eyes kept returning back to Maria's throat and jaw sharp and breasts.

Was she being too obvious? And what did she want anyway?

She imagined she would have to make the first move, and she couldn't pretend she would be good at that. This is Maria Hill. Not an objective.

  
Natalie, Noelle and Narin were born seducers.

  
Natalia had no experience, at least nothing for five years after the pretty nurse in the helicarrier and the pretty women who shared her bed the following years. She felt outside her comfort zone. After two years of abstinence.

Natasha imagined Maria's body, legs and thighs she had already seen, Maria's breasts and hips. Long tanned legs good breasts firmness. A shiver of emotion passed through Natasha as she imagined her hands holding Maria's breasts, her fingerstips stroking the nipples before she taking one in her mouth. Or Maria making love to her, listening to her moan happily.  
Hiding her fantasies deep inside in her mind. Natasha chatted with Maria about her favorite things, and her work at Stark Industries, and what she enjoyed in life, while in her stupid mind she imagined the two locked in a torrid embrace, from head to toe , with their mouths sucking at their cores, the juices flowing while both groaned in their pleasure.

Maria apologized after a moment.

_I want her, I want her, I want her._

Natasha repeat the thought, take a deep breath, pushing her thighs together and so relieving the delicious pain, the important question was how to get what she wanted.

Having sex with the Maria and more dates at the same time.

  
Think Natasha.

_________

  
Maria leaned against the vanity, staring in the mirror. She held her lipstick in her right hand, ready to touch her lips. She couldn't do it, not with her hand shaking. She felt like a little nervous teenager on her first date. Natasha was attracted to her. More than that, Maria acknowledged, Natasha was sexually attracted to her. And if Maria is sincere she wanted the redhead.  
She has to make the decision.  
Taking a breath, she left the room.  
She wants Natasha too.  
  


__________

The dinner had been lovely. The conversation had barely slowed for the food. Natasha had been so bright and entertaining making her laugh with a silly pun that Maria thoroughly enjoyed.  
She had enjoyed Natasha's conversation.  
It was stimulating.

  
The thing was the conversation wasn't the only thing that was stimulant. From the moment Maria saw Natasha's eyes on her legs getting out the taxi in the restaurant, she had been excited. Confused and excited. The longer the afternoon had gone on the more she had realized that Natasha was looking at her, perhaps not as a woman looks at her best friend, but something even more intimate.

And definitely, much more exciting.

________

They had walked from the restaurant to the small bar playing the music they had found they both liked was wonderful, but passed them by. The tension between her and Natasha had reached a point where they could barely speak. Each look spoke of something they felt but could not bring themselves to openly acknowledged.

In the corner of the room , Maria frustrated, ran a hand through her hair. She turned to the door, when Natasha entered. They stood looking at each other, their bodies separated an seat apart. Natasha nervously stammered "I just wanted to see if you were alright. Ria."

"Yes," said Maria, avoiding Natasha's green eyes. She raised her head. "I think," she hesitated. "I think I want to go back to the hotel, Natasha." She hated herself when she said those words. Even more when she saw Natasha's sad face.

The entire return trip was passed in silence. The distance between them was slight but at the same time they seemed miles apart. Maria did not dare to look at Natasha. She didn't know what she would see. 

Maybe disappointment. Sadness.

Very deep, Maria wanted to see the desire, she thought was there. Maybe she was seeing things. Maria was good at reading people, but Natasha was different.

Maria's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden taxi stop. The inertia threw the two women against the seat and against each other. Maria was not aware of anything except Natasha's body. Maria managed to lean forward, paying the fare. She turned her head towards Natasha. All she could do was look deeply into the exquisite pair of green eyes fixed on hers. The soft red hair framed the beautiful face. She felt Natasha's warm breath on her face and then the other woman's lips met hers.

  
Maria closed her eyes with pure happiness when Natasha's lips slid over hers. Even with her closed mouth, the kiss promised incredible things, sensual things that Maria had been dreaming of. Maria groaned, her left hand slid around Natasha's neck. She inclined her head and the lips of both women parted. Maria gently massaged the back of Natasha's neck as the tip of her tongue slid from her mouth to trace Natasha's lips.

The taxi driver's cough interrupted them. "scuze doamna mea," he began hesitantly. Maria's eyes flew open. The blush stained her face. Natasha's lips brushed her ear. "I'll waited for you in my room." Natasha's breath is warm. Maria filled of sudden excitement.  
Fighting back, she blindly reached the door handle. She almost fell through the door when it opened, her legs are weak after the kiss. Recovering, she fled to the hotel, entered the elevator, and went upstairs. She opened the door of her room, closed it behind her and leaned against it.

Her mind whirled. What was she doing? Nat was her best friend, she was her only friend. How she was so blind? How could she be feeling these things? How could she want to suffocate Natasha in kisses, watch her clothes fall to the floor, watch them fall in bed with each other? Maria always imagined in Natasha's bed. Natasha sat above her, naked except for her arrow collar. In her mind she saw Natasha grind her hot pussy against hers pussy, riding her until the sunrise.  
She shook her head to clear it. her breathing slowed. Time to concentrate, Maria told herself. What do you want here, Maria? Don't think about tomorrow, about next week, about next year.

Stop being the planner, stop being the commander, the fucking organizer, for a minute.

With those words spinning in her mind, she calmed down.  
Because she knew what she wanted was Natasha.

  
She reach down and removed her heels, carefully placing them on the floor.

  
It's now or never.

  
Taking only the key to her room, she walked slowly down the hall to Natasha's room. With her heart in her throat, Maria tried the door knob. It was unlocked, luck is on her side tonight. She entered and closed the door softly behind her.


	3. Now Her Dress Falls On The Floor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally understand the big difference between a quick fuck and sex with the person you trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020.
> 
> Sooooo... let's intensify the things a little.

Maria caught her breath. Natasha was standing on the balcony, with her back to the room. The redhead probably notice her presence. If so, the woman thought it very well, it was a magnificent night, framed by the light from the street. Her jacket was thrown over a chair, but other than that she was still fully dressed. Maria is determined, felt behind her and closed the door.

"Nat?" Natasha stiffened for a moment but didn't turn around. Nat… Babe.”

One slow step at a time Maria walked towards the other woman. She paused when she reached the big chair in which Natasha's red jacket was placed.

  
Maria stretched out behind her and unbuttoned her dress. She clearly saw Natasha tremble at the soft noise, and Maria is excited and nerves with her. She took off her dress and placed it carefully on the jacket. Wearing only her black lace bra and little panties, Maria approached Natasha. She pushed the red hair away from Nat's neck and kissed her softly. She slipped her arms around Natasha's waist and rested the side of her face on the other woman's back as she pulled close to russian woman.

_____________

In the dimly lit room, Natasha remained motionless, fearful that any movement on her part would break the spell and destroy what seemed to be a beautiful dream. 

She is the Black Widow, destroys beautiful things.

  
The Black Widow takes the dreams of heaven turns them into the flames of hell.

But it wasn't a dream, she knew it. She heard the door open and knew instantly that it was Maria. And then, when she’d heard Maria undressing behind her, and her melodic voice in the empty room, she realized that her wonderful dream had begun.

Her chest full of happiness when Maria's lips touched her and kissed her neck. She turned in Maria's arms and kissed Maria's mouth. They hugged each other for the first intense contact, mouth against mouth, the kiss consumed them, a lasting kiss, a brief respite, then another long kiss. Natasha was overwhelmed with excitement. The sensation of Maria's half-naked body in her arms was wonderful. Maria's mouth had a sweet taste. The scent of her hair, her scent, excited Natasha, an emotion more intense than anything she’d felt in years.

  
She held Maria's face in her hands and kissed the woman's cheeks. "Don't say a word," Natasha whispered. "I want you, Mia." Natasha dropped to her knees and pulled Maria's black panties down her hips, thighs and legs, and then threw herself to the floor, Natasha's eyes never left the brunette's blue eyes.

  
Natasha saw the knife wound, the stab seems to be healing. The woman ran her fingers through the wound, touching the red skin. 

“Maria what happened?. "Natasha asked worriedly. “Who did this to you? "

“Please no… Not now ... Nat. "Maria pleaded stroking her soft red hair." Not now. "

the kneeling redhead nodded kissed the flushed flesh. She will investigate who is the responsible for this and make him live a fucking hell.

But now...

  
Natasha saw a softness in Maria's face that she hadn't seen before. Natasha grabbed Maria's ass in her hands and buried her face in the woman's shaved pussy. She could hear the sudden inhalation of Maria's breath as she inhaled the musky scent of Maria's sex.

Finally, leaving a little kiss on Maria's hip. Natasha turned her face away and got up. Taking her hand, she led Maria to an upholstered chair and urged her to sit down.

Maria looked surprised. "Natasha?"

"Trust on me." Natasha said. "Please, just ..."

Maria nodded, watched at her in silence, with a soft smile on her lips. Natasha undressed, took off everything until she was naked.Natasha cupped her breasts with her hands, brushed her nipples with her palms, then returned with Maria and knelt front her.

Their eyes met once more, both expressed in silence, nothing but their breathing and an occasional noise from the city outside the window.

Then Maria narrowed her eyes and seemed to understand. Natasha knelt front her, while Maria slumped back in the chair and raised her legs over upholstered arms. With sultry eyes, Maria slid her hands over the inside of her thighs before putting her hands to rub her wet sex. Extending her juices on the zone.

Natasha saw the woman rubbing her pussy, she wants adore this magnificent goddess of blue eyes.

  
Unable to remain passive for longer, Natasha kissed Maria's feets, then sucking and licking each finger. Slowly she ran her hands down Maria's well-formed legs and inside her smooth thighs to the groin. Their hands met, their eyes locked, Natasha kissed Maria's hand rubbing her slit.

  
Maria laughed, and withdrew her hands from her sex and left the field towards Natasha.  
With a gentle pull on Maria's ass, Natasha urged Maria to slide a little forward in the chair seat and then push her knees further back. Now Maria was completely exposed, everything visible, her thighs flexed, her legs dangling over the arms of the chair, a slight blush on her face when everything was revealed in Natasha's eyes. She saw blue eyes looking for any sign of discomfort, but Maria winked and stroked her red hair. Natasha smiled and left a kiss on the hard abs, while, Maria opened her legs, allowing Natasha full access.

Natasha leaned forward to get Maria's scent, to have Maria's sex musk on her nose again, just memorize every detail. The mixture of natural scents and weak perfume made Maria completely attractive, completely Maria. Natasha sniffed the top of Maria's sex and then went down, her nose barely touching her lips. Maria's sex seemed wet, sticky lips open. her clit remained covered by her hood, but the flesh around her looked swollen and reddened.

  
Finally, Natasha moved and began to eat her, first licking the inside of Maria's thighs, licking the wetness near Maria's sex, then gave her a small lick and extending her outer lips, her wetness was evident.

  
"Mmm ... Nat. ”

  
Natasha licked up and down again, savoring her sweet nectar, moved her tongue down to the perineum, capturing the wetness that fell to Maria's anus, then again to the cleft of Maria's sex and to the hood of her clit. The flutter of Natasha's tongue.

  
"Oooohhhh, yes."

  
She brought her face even closer, pressed her mouth open against the cunt, covering the sensitive flesh with her mouth, at first a light touch of tongue, then more pressure, trapping Maria's thick honey with her tongue, grinding a little, then sucking all Maria's pussy in her mouth. "Ohhhh yeeesss, mmmm ..." Maria's labia sucked between Natasha's lips, brushing her teeth in the sensitive flesh, Natasha's tongue extended to scrub the opening of Maria's vagina.

“Ahhhh… Mmmmmm, it's very good. Babe. ”Maria gasped, she felt she couldn't breathe, her hand was playing with Natasha's hair. She tries to keep her eyes open and capture the image of Natasha Romanov eating her in the most delicious way. The pleasant sensations of the tongue of the red-haired woman sent her higher than a meteorite.

"Yesss ... Fuckkkkk ..."

  
Maria's hand pressed her pussy against the redhead's face. Natasha's nose was now pressed against Maria's clit and as she moved her face in all directions, her tongue rubbed Maria's clit and massaged the bud in its hood. Then, until the vaginal opening again, her thumb on her needed clit spinning, her tongue capturing out the fluids, mixing Maria's juices with her saliva, she's sucking and swallowing, sucking and swallowing.

"Mmmmmm ... Tash." The brunette sobs, closing her eyes.

Now Natasha's tongue slide inside Maria's sex, and get the full taste of her pussy, Natasha's face turning so her tongue widened the opening, pushed in, pulled out, pushed in again. And while her tongue did this, her finger extended to reach Maria's anus, slide over her, tickle her, the tip of her finger felt the sphincter ring, stroking it, hitting it, rubbing it firmly.

  
"Nat ... just ... you're killing me"

  
Natasha felt a pull in her hair more painful and more pleasant. Sucking the pussy lips once more. She leaned back and looked at the swollen and reddened fleshy pussy and asshole, the wetness combined with her thick saliva, all the wetness everywhere, Maria's clit now out of the hood, her lips spread and open, like a beautiful rose in summer. Maria's face flushed and a sexy smile.

"Aren't you done?" Maria bitting her lip, stroked the red hair, encouraging Natasha to continue.

“It's just the beginning, Dear. “Happy to obey Natasha moved to kiss the thigh again, and slide the flat part of the tongue over the anus and and all the way up the groove of the cunt to the tip of the clit. Maria groaned, her toes curled, scraped her nails into Natasha's hair.

Once again, Natasha buried her tongue in Maria's pussy savoring the slippery juices that escaped, taking one of her vaginal lips, and sucked it into her mouth, pulling it between her lips, while she sliding two fingers into her love canal. Moving the head from side to side, separating her fingers to widen the opening.

"Mmmm ... Yesss ... fuck meee just like that, babe." Maria groaned loudly and pulled Natasha's hair, as she squeezed her tit hanging out of her bra.

  
Natasha withdrew her tongue from the tasty pussy, lifted her face from her pussy to see Maria playing with her nipple and squeezing her tit.

  
Without looking away, Natasha rubbed the wet tip of her tongue against Maria's clit, pushing the hood back with her thumb to expose the little nub. She sucked the protuberance of the swollen flesh in her mouth, clenched her lips and pulled her, while curling her fingers inside her pussy. Natasha presses her mouth harder on Maria's crotch, vigorously shaking her face to lead the woman to orgasm.

  
Natasha added the third finger inside Maria's pussy, she felt the clit pulse and grow between her lips, releasing the knot with a wet pop, she saw Maria’s clit now more swollen, completely erect. Natasha continued to move her three fingers in and out of Maria's slippery love canal as she turned her tongue slightly around her swollen clit.

"Oh fuck, Tash… You know how to please a girl, don't you?" Maria cried out, her voice desperate, mixed with happiness.

  
While Maria moan happily, pulling the red strands between her fingers harder, with trembling thighs. Natasha added a fourth finger to Maria's pussy, massaging the clit with her tongue, then her lips sucked hard, when a loud groan broke the silence of the night.

  
“I . . . . I . . . . I'm . . . almost . . . there.” Maria announced between gasps for air, which was soon followed by: “FUCKKK! Nat!... I'm gonna… gonna Cum ... " Maria's hips began to bend to meet Natasha's fingers as she approached her climax.

The redhead curved her fingers up, gently rubbing the spongy wall while her lips continue to stimulate her clit with an animal hunger. Natasha began to suck the sensitive knot without stopping. Feeling the contractions of Maria's pussy tighten around her fingers as the spasms continue.

  
"Oh Fuck, Oh fuck..." Maria's body shaking as a huge climax was ripped through her. “Oh, fuck yessssss… Nat.”

Natasha guided her through the climax, her lips around the little clit, touching it with her tongue. Sending Maria to the edge once more, without stopping her fingers.  
The level of pleasure intensified rapidly, the sensations overwhelmed her when her second orgasm hit, more intensely than a previous. "Oh my God!" Natasha exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide open in amazement.  
The brunette woman removed her pussy from Natasha's mouth, a few inches and burst with a delicious moan, spewing Natasha's face with a massive blast of wetness.

"Oh fuck. I'm Cumming… again… ”Screamed Maria as her body began to convulse violently and her pussy squirted into Natasha’s mouth.

  
Maria heard Natasha groan as her juicy juices covered her face and filled her mouth.  
A second smaller squirt added to the wetness on Natasha's angelic face. Maria's body trembling in the aftershocks orgasms, her dripping pussy back to Natasha's mouth, instantly drinking and sucking her dripping pussy. Maria she was lost in the heavens, but she could hear the red-haired woman noisily slurping up the juices flowing from her tingle pussy.

Natasha backed away kissing her clit, gave her soft licks, and moved her tongue toward Maria's urethra, sealed her lips to get all of the cum had fallen during Maria's climax. Natasha sucked it, drinking every little drop of sweetness to the mix already in her mouth.

  
Satisfied, Natasha slowly withdrew her fingers licked the juices that covered them, licked her lips to capture more of her friend's sweet ambrosia, Natasha's face gleamed with Maria's wetness .

Seconds or minutes passed. Finally, when Maria's spasms subsided, the redhead looked up and saw Maria's body began to slowly recover, her spasms still running through her body. her breathing became less irregular. 

"My God." Maria said breathlessly, and very happy. Her whole body was still shaking and shining with a layer of sweat. A vagrant thought passing through her mind. If she had known that sex with feelings could be like that, she would have done it years ago.

"Oh... Jesus … I'm going to sleep very well tonight."

  
“I'm so happy helping you. Hill.” Natasha started laughing out loud.

  
When she watched Natasha laugh freely, Maria knew that it was her feelings for the woman kneeling between her thighs that gave her that meaning of happiness and freedom.

  
Maria understood the big difference between a quick fuck and sex with the person you trust.

A random encounter with a stranger would never have produced such a result, Maria understood now.

Natasha kissed Maria's pussy for one the last time before pulling her face away from Maria's thighs. Natasha moved up, gave Maria a sweet kiss. Their tongues sharing their spicy juices. She thrilled to know she was tasting herself on the Natasha's lips, in her delicious mouth. Her fingers playing with the red strands, as Natasha responded to the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Dragobete celebration is like Valentine's day  
> In Rumania.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I see you next week.


End file.
